


If You're There, Baby, I've Got My Eyes On You

by Firalla11



Series: Tumblr Fic [3]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Post-Trade, Skype Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2019-10-08 13:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17387039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firalla11/pseuds/Firalla11
Summary: “Hey,” Nick said. “Happy birthday."“Are you ready for your present?”





	If You're There, Baby, I've Got My Eyes On You

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday smut? Birthday smut.
> 
> Title roughly from ["Eyes On You"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VkloKZmQ3o4) by Chase Rice.

Brandon let the door to his hotel room swing shut behind him, toeing off his shoes as he finally answered Nick’s text, asking him to skype when he got in. _Back now,_ he sent. _Give me 2 mins._

He wanted to change out of his suit first. He took it off and carefully hung it up. He knew from experience that if he didn’t do it now, he wasn’t going to, and he couldn’t afford to have it wrinkle; he hadn’t brought another with him.

He dug around in his bag and came up with a t-shirt – it was ostensibly Nick’s, but Brandon had had it for months now – and a pair of sweats; his most comfortable ones, soft and fraying a little around the hems. It wasn’t anything special, but if he didn’t get a pass on his birthday, when would he?

Besides, Nick wouldn’t mind. And he was pretty sure it was all going to come off soon anyway.

He snagged his laptop from the dresser and climbed into bed, leaning back against the pillows as he settled his laptop on his thighs, waiting for it to boot.

The call request came through a handful of seconds after he signed in, and he was greeted by Nick’s smiling face. Nick was on the couch in his living room, tucked in the corner, and dressed in a worn white tee, one that Brandon had never made a secret about loving; it clung to Nick’s shoulders and his chest, tight enough that it was like he wasn’t wearing anything at all.

They stared at each other for a long moment, taking each other in, even though they’d skyped a couple of days ago. He’d never get tired of looking at Nick’s face, his beard, his eyes, the crinkles at the corners of them, and his smile, a little crooked, his lips dark and pink and–

“Hey,” Nick said. “Happy birthday.”

“Hey,” Brandon said. “Thanks.”

“Are you ready for your present?” Nick asked, and his voice was lower suddenly, rougher; there was no mistaking what he meant.

Brandon snorted, even as a wave of heat rolled through him, settling in his gut. Nick’s smile widened, amused. Yeah, he knew _exactly_ how cheesy that had been. “What? No romance?”

“I’ll romance you at Christmas,” Nick said. “When we can spend all day in bed, yeah? Thought you might just want to get off today.”

He arched an eyebrow and Brandon laughed. Nick– he wasn’t wrong, and he knew that too. “Sounds good,” Brandon said. It sounded better than good, really. He was looking forward to it.

“I think so too,” Nick said. The image on the screen shifted and blurred as Nick set his laptop on the table in front of his couch and readjusted the screen.

Brandon’s mouth went dry. A little closer in and it’d almost be the same angle he saw Nick from when he was on his knees between Nick’s legs, just before he got his hands and his mouth on Nick’s body.

“This good?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Brandon said. “That’s– great, uh.”

Nick laughed and tugged his shirt off, tossing it to the side. Brandon swallowed, eyes darting over muscles and skin and the smattering of hair on his chest, and lower, following the line of it down his stomach to the waist of jeans, where Nick’s hands were paused, his long, careful fingers on the button.

Brandon dragged his eyes up to Nick’s face when Nick didn’t move. Nick was still grinning. “You going to take yours off too?” he asked. “Or am I giving you a free show?”

“Well, it _is_ my birthday,” Brandon said. He grinned when Nick rolled his eyes, then he pulled his own shirt over his head. He flushed a little when Nick’s smile sharpened, eyes dipping to his chest, then lower, then back up to his face, slow, dragging over his skin. Brandon could almost feel his gaze, his attention like a physical weight. One that was more than welcome.

He swallowed, setting his laptop off to the side as Nick lifted his hips to push his jeans down, taking his underwear with them. He kicked them off and sat back on the couch. He wasn’t all the way hard yet, but he was getting there as Brandon watched, breath coming a little shorter.

Nick met Brandon’s eyes, then dragged his hand down his chest, over the lines of his stomach, then lower. He could hear Nick’s breath hitch at the first touch of his hand to his dick.

Brandon stared as Nick started moving his hand, slow, almost casual, muscles in his forearm tensing with the angle, the movement, his other hand settled on his stomach.

Brandon’s hands flexed on his thighs, thumbs rubbing the inseam of his sweats. He didn’t know where to look, torn between watching Nick’s face, his eyes half shut, flush of arousal sweeping from his cheeks down to his chest, and watching as he jerked off, still slow, lazy.

Brandon shifted, breath hitching, hips jerking as his thumb brushed the damp patch of fabric at the head of his dick, and Nick groaned softly. “You should–” He broke off, gasping, and there was suddenly an urgency to his movements, his hand speeding up.

“Yeah,” Brandon said. “Yeah. I–”

He scrambled to shove his sweats down, then off, without looking away from the screen, then he wrapped his hand around his dick, hissing at the first touch of his fingers. He thumbed over the head, gathering the wetness there, watching Nick’s legs splay further apart as he braced his feet on the floor, rocking into his hand, just a little.

His eyes met Brandon’s then, and Brandon’s movements stuttered; he recognized that look.

“You should– you should slow down,” Nick said, as expected, and Brandon groaned, forcing himself to ease off, to loosen his grip, slow the movements of his hand, heat licking up his spine. He took a steadying breath.

“Better,” Nick said, hips jerking as he palmed the head of his dick.

“Yeah?” Brandon said, and it came out rough. He cleared his throat. “What else should I do then, huh?”

Nick swallowed, line of his throat bobbing. “You should think about how it would feel if I could get my mouth on you. Not just your dick, but like. Everywhere. I’d leave beard burn on your chest and on your thighs, fuck, just kiss you, then suck you off ‘til you were begging to come.”

Brandon’s breath left him in a rush. “ _Fuck_ , Nick.”

“Yeah,” Nick said, and his eyes were hot, dark, his hand moving faster as he gave breathless little sounds, ones the mic barely picked up.

Brandon tightened his grip, enough to make himself shudder, but he didn’t speed up, not yet. His eyes were glued to the screen, watching, waiting; he knew what those sounds meant, knew what it looked like when Nick was close, knew it wouldn’t be long before–

“Okay,” Nick gasped out. “Fucking– c’mon, Brandon. You can–”

Brandon bit his lip and went for it, finally, fighting to keep his eyes open as he sped up his strokes, tension in his gut snapping on his next breath. He curled in on himself as he came over his hand and his stomach, watching Nick do the same, groaning and arching up, meeting the movements of his hand, come dripping down his knuckles.

He sat back slowly, trying to catch his breath as he wiped his hand on his discarded sweats. “Happy birthday to me,” he said, and grinned when Nick laughed, sounding wrung out.

Brandon shifted, reaching for the sheets he’d kicked to the end of the bed, warding off the chill in the air before it had a chance to sink in. He was warm and sated now, content. He felt like he’d never stop smiling.

“I’m gonna– I should nap,” he said. He had a game tonight. He needed to be rested, but he wasn’t sure he’d have been able to stay awake even if he’d tried. His eyelids were so heavy…

”Yeah,” Nick said, soft. “You play tonight, I know. Talk to you soon?”

“Course,” Brandon murmured. “Later.” He paused to yawn, pulling the sheets tighter around himself. “Love you.”

Nick’s answering smile was the last thing he saw before he fell asleep.


End file.
